La flecha dorada
by Little Half-Blood
Summary: El amor es la cosa más problemática que existe en el mundo, claro si solo tienes a uno de sus dioses de tu lado. Así que pudes conquistar a Eros pero te faltará un poco para Anteros.


Como lectora compulsiva de Solangelo, estoy segura de que leí una viñeta/one shot de Anteros y Eros y me encantó, pero... obviamente no la encontré de nuevo, entonces hice una para satisfacer ese deseo de Anteros flechando a Nico. Si alguien encuentra ese fic que me lo diga por favor xD

Disclaimer: los personajes son del fabuloso tío Rick, yo solo juego con ellos porque no tengo nada más que hacer.

 _Este fic participa del Reto "Limpiando el ático de los retos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

* * *

Los laureles siempre se los lleva Eros, pero, él sabe que a veces los mortales solo les importa un momento de felicidad. Por un fugaz instante, buscan encontrar el amor para sentirse reconfortados, felices, completos.

A él les gusta observar a Eros flechando desprocupadamente a sus mortales y semidioses favoritos, a la espera de saber si vale la pena que compartan sus vidas y entrelacen sus almas eternamente. Se siente dichoso cada vez que alguna de las parejas que ha escojido se sienten completos de verdad, y no solo por obra suya.

Ha habido veces en que lamenta verdaderamente no poder seguir los deseos de aquellos quienes desesperadamente creen estar enamorados, pero solo ha sido Eros y sus flechas doradas. Tiene que estar prácticamente encima del pequeño alado si no quiere que tire flechas a diestra y siniestra. No sabe de donde ha conseguido esa manía de disparar con los ojos vendados pero los mortales se han acostumbrado tanto que hasta dichos le han dado.

El amor es ciego.

No lo es, piensa, solo un niño caprichoso. Entonces toma vuela hacia su hermano que lo observa en vuelto en sus alas blancas de paloma, su madre las ha hecho así para representar la pureza, las suyas, en cambio, son coloridas y suaves como las de las mariposas. Les gustan mucho, cree que es una perfecta forma de representarlo.

-¿A quién miras tan concentrado?- están en una colina con un bonito pino, le parece haber estado por aquí no hace tanto.

-Miro lo que hiciste con mi semidios favorito- Eros le sonríe y no puede descifrar si está contento o no.

Gira su cabeza y busca con la mirada a que se refiere el ángelito (sabe que él odia que lo llame así pero es simpático como los mofletes se le ponen rojos cuando lo hace) y ve con interés al joven de cabellos negros.

Oh,por supuesto.

Lo recuerda perfectamente, hace como 3 meses luego de la guerra contra la madre tierra estuvieron en esta colina. Y no solo ellos, cuatro semidioses los acompañaban aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Un hijo de Apolo, uno de Hermes, una hija de Hécate y uno de Hades. Curiosa combinación ha decir verdad. Solo recordaba a dos de ellos, los pequeños elegidos por su hermano. Aún recordaba el momento en que el pequeño ángel flechó al rubio.

Eros habia flechado al sanador hijo de Apolo cuando dijo que no creía que fuera capaz de enamorarse, cuando lo escuchó -él lo recuerda bien- Eros solto una risita y dijo "ya lo veremos" tomó una de sus flechas, la miro atentamente y cuando una sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro susurró en la cola de la dorada flecha: "Nico di Angelo"

Se lo venía venir, ese pecualiar hijo de Hades, por alguna razón desconocida para el de alas multicolores, estaba en la lista negra de su revoltoso hermano. El nombre del italiano apareció grabado en oro en la flecha con plumas de paloma (cortesía de su madre por supuesto) Las flechas gemelas apereció entonces en su propio carcaj, ya se tomaría un tiempo para pensar cual de las dos usaría. Eros tensó el arco.

Y disparó

Así que ahora en medio de esta gran batalla no le sorprende para nada que, cuando el hijo de Hades aparece, siente que al pobre rubio le tiemblan las manos y no precisamente por el supuesto trauma de recibir un bebé.

El hijo de Hades habla y el hijo de Apolo se sonroja hasta las orejas. Anteros siente una extraña corriente en los dedos, sonríe, sabe perfectamente lo que significa. Busca atentamente en su carcaj las flechas que esperan allí desde hace tiempo. Hay dos con el nombre del rubio grabados en bajorrelieve en la cola de las flechas. Una es del color del sol, reluciente y emite destellos dorados ante la luz que recibe. La otra, opaca y de color plomo desaparece en cuanto elige la flecha dorada, ahora destinada al pequeño italiano.

A pesar del tiempo sigue dorada y tan brillante como debe, el grabado dorado refulge cuando la tensa en su arco. Las plumas le dan una sensación de plenitud y se siente feliz.

Está más que seguro que valdrá la pena.

Apunta y dispará. El nombre brilla cuando impacta directo en la espalda del italiano.

"William Solace"

El viento sopla en la colina mestiza y mueve su cabellera, pero no le importa. Admira la belleza de su trabajo, amor correspondido. Eros siempre prefirió flechar a hombres y él nunca tuvo problemas con ello, al contrario le encanta la sonrisas de los enamorados que se miran sin ni una pizca de prejuicios.

* * *

Nico siente una extraña sensación en su espalda, que se extiende como agradables cosquillas en su pecho. Will le agarra la mano y una corriente eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuando alza la mirada a los ojos azul cielo del hijo de Apolo. El rubio le está diciendo algo, pero él no lo escucha por el desbocado latido que golpea fuerte en su pecho.

Entonces él lo siente, lo sabe, está perdido.

* * *

El joven de cabellos negros está sentado tranquilamente en las escaleras de la enfermería del campamento cuando un rubio abre la puerta y se sienta a su lado.

Nico alza la cabeza y mira al chico a los ojos, Will le dedica una calida sonrisa y lo atrae más cerca con el brazo en las caderas, entonces el pelinegro ríe y entrelaza sus dedos en un movimiento suave.

* * *

A veces Anteros comete errores, pero cuando mira a esta pereja tan peculiar, siente que vale la pena, aunque sea el hermano olvidado. Los mira sonreirse entre sí con las mejillas arreboladas y se siente pleno, porque a veces simplemente le hace feliz saber que ellos disfrutan sus flechazos y lo harán toda la vida.

Porque vale la pena.


End file.
